


I can't do this anymore

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drunk Tony Stark, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America civil war based.</p><p>Tony shows up drunk at Steve's house then says things that make Steve feel horrible and sad.</p><p>Kind of happy ending, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't do this anymore

Steve opens his door and sees Tony, who's hand is dripping with blood, a gash on on wrist.

Oh.

Tony licks his chapped lips, looking up as Steve asks, "Stark, are you drunk?" His face is cold. Tony's unwanted. He isn't welcome at Steve's place. Nobody wants him, nobody welcomes him. It's just another reason why he should give up.

"I will admit I had a fair amount of bottles that I chugged," Tony mumbles. 

"Steve, this whole thing ends when one of us loses, right?"

Steve stares at Tony in confusion. "What?"

Tony smiles and drops onto the floor, pressing on his bleeding wrist. "I'm done, you know? Why am I always the bad guy? I mean, I've done my fair share of bad things, but why is it always me that fucks everything up?"

Steve's speechless. He doesn't know what to say. "Tony, you're drunk. You need to go home," he hears himself say.

"I may be drunk, but I can fucking think," Tony snaps, his shoulders sagging. "Sorry. I just want it to end. Don't you want it to end? Am I the only one who feels guilty, or is it just that I'm a selfish piece of shit?" Tony laughs at himself before rubbing his face. "Will you just end it?"

Steve blinks. "What?"

"If you kill me, you'll win. Isn't that what you want?" Tony asks, shifting his legs to kneel. "It's just a small cut, it won't be held on you." "Tony-" 

"Captain, I give up. End it." After a bit, Tony adds in a smaller voice.

"Please? I'm tired. I want to go." 

Steve can't say anything. He doesn't know what to say, how to react, but there's a broken Tony in front of his house, asking to be killed by Steve's own hand.

So naturally, he kneels down and hugs him.  
Gently.

Tony doesn't show a reaction, he sits with his arms still at his side, his head barely leaning on Steve's shoulder. His eyes are dull, lips parted slightly, the blood on his wrist still dripping down, making a tiny pool of red underneath his hand. 

Steve knows. He realizes. The fight between friends, hell, former love interests, it's not needed. It doesn't have to be like this, but everyone doesn't agree. It's at that moment when Steve realizes that Tony has a heart, he just hides it because it's full of guilt and pain.

This battle can't stop. It won't stop.  
But it will eventually somehow slow down, and Steve will make sure that if they both stay alive, if they both make it out, he will make things right.

For now, he takes Tony into his house, onto his bed and sits next to him, reaching out hesitantly to stroke his cheek.

This fight is unneeded and unnecessary.  
It's only bringing pain.


End file.
